Intraocular lenses have for many years had a design of a single optic with loops attached to the optic to center the lens and fixate it in the empty capsular bag of the human eye. In the mid '80s plate lenses were introduced, which comprised a silicone lens, 10.5 mm in length, with a 6 mm optic. These lenses could be folded but did not fixate well in the capsular bag, but resided in pockets between the anterior and posterior capsules. The first foldable lenses were all made of silicone. In the mid 1990s an acrylic material was introduced as the optic of lenses. The acrylic lens comprised a biconvex optic with a straight edge into which were inserted loops to center the lens in the eye and fixate it within the capsular bag.
Recently accommodating intraocular lenses have been introduced to the market, which generally are modified plate haptic lenses. A plate haptic lens may be defined as an intraocular lens having two or more plate haptics where combined junctions with the optic represent one quarter or more of the circumference of the optic.
Flexible acrylic material has gained significant popularity among ophthalmic surgeons. In 2003 for example more than 50% of the intraocular lenses implanted had acrylic optics. Hydrogel lenses have also been introduced. The acrylic materials are incapable of multiple flexions without fracturing.
The advent of an accommodating lens which functions by moving the optic along the axis of the eye by repeated flexions somewhat limited the materials from which the lens could be made. Silicone is the ideal material, since it is flexible and can be bent probably several million times without showing any damage. Additionally one or more grooves or hinges can be placed across the plate adjacent to the optic as part of the lens design to facilitate movement of the optic relative to the outer ends of the haptics. An example accommodating lens of this nature is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,387,126 in the name of J. Stuart Cumming.